ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Rider Cometh
Testimonials Just soloed this as 99DRG/49SAM. Fairly easy fight. Using 95 Gungnir and decent gear. Meditated to 300 TP before entering. Upon entering, used Sekkanoki and opened up with Geirskogul to Stardiver for a Darkness that dropped him to 50% health. Meditated again and popped off another Stardiver followed by Soul Jump to Stardiver and Spirit Jump to Stardiver for the victory. --Yamisam of Seraph/Bismarck 5/22/13 Today 30/03/2013 finally i killed him, solo as BST/WHM. I dont think it is an so easy fight. I did twice before win. There was 2 main problems: Zantetsuken (ability) and the pets. Zantetsuken (ability) is a problem, because if you fight with your pet, you have to pay attention to run away when the countdown is done. So you dont die too. This means your pet WILL die, so i recommend 2 things: Take some time to Call Beast counter drops before fight, so when your pet dies you have it up, and use Run Wild with first pet. The second recomendation is not mandatory, but the first IS. Second problem, when your pet dies, all Odin images will go toward you as Odin itself. So you have to make your pet regain hate again. Since i used Flowerpot Merle, i didnt have AoE move to do so, and than i had to use Fight macro to this. Yes, you are right, Fight macro has a counter of secs, so you will take some hits :). Be prepared with buffs at beginig of fight, and/or some heals too. At end of fight, one image began to run after me, and than i run in circles around Odin, so i could flee from image, and cast necessaries commands to my pet. Second half of fight (after first pet dies) you can use Familiar and Run Wild to finish faster. Not mandatory, but it helps. I did at first pet, so i kind of lost Familiar, but Odin Prime didnt make much damage at my mandy with both buffs. So to resume, it wasnt an EASY fight, but it wasn't so impossible. Just don't be overconfident and take the necessaries cares. See ya. Hope this helps. Fairly easy solo on 99 Mnk/Nin Nothing special in gear. User Ni mainly and Perfect counter, but he has abysmal Accuracy. User Chakra once just because i hate being in Yellow HP. Started with a Dragon Kick > I wing > Shinjin for a light skillchain, then Switched to Asuran and Hundred Fisted, Never went under 700 HP, and he never started a countdown. Had a Hi-Elixer incase, but didn't need. Had to recast Shadows 5 times. BFeb 24 2013. Easy solo 99BST/DNC 5/5 +1 armor, shepard's chain, 1 Guichard's Axe +2, used Nursery Nazuna by accident, but ended up going whole fight. no zeta needed but i had some JIC.fought with pet whole fight, nazzy up front and me behind. didnt worry about the images at all. was more like a normal "Even Match" fight.-Eothon- 11Feb2012 Super easy now at level 90. Went in with 6anyways but was huge overkill. 2hour'd alexander just in case and blu, sam, smn, war and another dd killed it crazy fast. fight was over before i could tell garuda to attack after converting. Im sure you could duo with a DD+alexander, and zerg with 3+dds without worry of odin 2houring or death or anything. -Defiledsickness may6 2011 *Removed the walkthrough for repeating the battle, as that is really for another quest and should not be on this page.. Replaced it with a notice that battling Odin again requires you to continue on to that quest. -- 17:41, March 25, 2010 (UTC) *Removed the bit about Blue not being able to activate rest of quest by talking to the Qiqirn. This is false, I was on BLU and received a special CS telling me he thought I was a "bloo wizard" and he hides behind a crate but he still lets you talk to his master. STOP adding it, its false. Draylo 20:53, March 25, 2010 (UTC) *Just wondering whether he actually intimidates your shadow casting or not, since you're not attacking him with shadows ro be intimidated. Aok1313 23:08, March 28, 2010 (UTC) *Odin has high magic defense. fully merited BLM did only 80 with Freeze II. BLU did 400-600 damage with blue magic. Recommend melee style fight. 3 DD, PLD/NIN, RDM, WHM. (If Einherjar is any indication. Odin uses lots of Ice magic and Dark magic he's probably pretty resistant to freeze.) *Odin gives a 10 second countdown before Zantetsuken (ability). *Experience is lost upon death in the battlefield. *+12% movement speed is enough to barely outrun the Images. *If you fail, after getting a new Talisman of the Rebel Gods from Yoyoroon, you have to get it turned into a Talisman Key at the Imperial Whitegate (door to the palace in Whitegate). At this point, if you've been procrastinating on choosing a ring reward for Aht Urhgan missions, you'll have to choose one before being able to get the cutscene which gives you the Talisman Key * Please for the love of your sanity don't SMN burn this. BRD, WHM + 4 DDs had this down in 90s. I tried SMN burn after my first win and it's stupidly hard in comparison. Seriously, take 3-4 Melee and zerg it.Eldelphia 23:02, March 26, 2010 (UTC) * Anyone know how to get another Talisman Key to redo the fight if you won it already? Yoyoroon doesn't seem to be accepting any of my trades anymore, nothing happens at Wahlara Temple, Imperial Gate or Hazhalm either. --ZabimaruCS you need to reactivate the quest at naja and do some CS ** See the next quest in the line, Unwavering Resolve -- 05:46, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Party Setup 4X DD (SAM or MNK), BRD (or COR), SMN * SAM's meditate to 300 tp outside, and wait for timer on meditate. * SMN Protectra II, Shellra II, Reraise, Aerial Armor, Earthen Ward and rest to full mp outside. * COR/BRD(Soul Voice) buffs with att(BRD) or att + acc (COR). * SAM's can bring Poison Potions and/or Icarus Wing. * Enter battlefield. * SMN Hastega -> Astral Flow -> Perfect Defense (Blood Pact) (Alexander -> use 1 Ether -> Elemental Siphon for MP. * SMN + COR heal party. * SAMs Sekkanoki -> Hasso -> Warcry -> Berserk ( /WAR is best, but can be /NIN ) -> 2x Gekko -> Meikyo Shisui -> 1x Gekko -> Meditate -> 3x Gekko -> (icarus if needed). * MNK Hundred Fists. * COR can use Wild Card or reset ability for fun (after Meikyo Shisui is used). ** The logic behind this is: ***SAMs and MNKs can do incredible zerging dmg (of course... a DRK KC, ridill or mkryss can do that too). ***Perfect Defense will render you almost imune to Odins attacks (physical dmg + status change) for 90 seconds. ***Since your not TPing on it. Ypu need to focus on WS dmg (except on MNK, but with Hundred Fists you dont need Haste or double att. ***Although healing probably wont be needed you still hav COR and SMN for healing. ***You want to kill Odin FAST! Before he start popping Images. ***You want SMN with the max MP he can when he uses Perfect Defense to increase the duration to 90 secs, that may be achieved by removing MP+ gear or putting MP- gear on (it's % of MP not absolute number) but since he`s only doing 1 Hastega inside he should be ok MP wise. ***The Aerial Armor should absorb the initial spell Odin casts on whoever charges in first, but your Perfect Defense should render you immune to all status change, so u dont need to worry too much about Sleepga II. ***Including all the waiting time the fight should be over in less then 2~3 min once inside. This is a VERY safe way to do this. Its by far overkill. You could probably take 1 SAM or buffer (BRD, COR) off and still win easy just as long as all the 2Hours used dont fail. DRK, SAM, SAM, WHM, DRG, BRD * Easily zerged him down in 3 minutes. Soul voiced double attack on SAM SAM DRG and haste + acc on the DRK. Draylo 20:53, March 25, 2010 (UTC) WHM, SAM, SAM, SAM, MNK, SMN *SMN used Perfect Defense and it wore off seconds before we defeated him. 2 mins 22 seconds. *WHM was almost useless with Perfect Defense up, so maybe try with Perfect Defense and a BRD and an extra DD will do the same. - Rocelyn.Valefor Used similiar setup yesterday, sans the WHM and MNK. SAM, SAM, SAM, SMN. We SAMs got TP to 300, SMN buffed outside the battlefield. Once SMN got Full MP, we went in, SMN used Perfect Defense (Blood Pact) from Alexander, SAMs used Sekkanoki, then we attacked. Plan was for three Light Skillchains, but due to a connection issue on my behalf, we enduped skillchaining whenever, but it was dead before Perfect Defense (Blood Pact) 90sec counter was down. I two-houred and used one last Skillchain since I was the weakest link, so to speak. Easy fight. - Yuparilu.Gilgamesh SMN, SMN, SMN, SMN, SMN, COR *SMNs used Garuda / Predator Claw *COR kited Adds with W.Legs. Kiter died near the end though. *Can exchange COR for other Job with + movment speed gear since MP is not really an issue. *Adds hitting fast, did ~150dmg on Taru SMN. *Odin can cast Silencega. SMN, SMN, SMN, SMN, SMN, RDM/NIN *SMN's used Leviathan / Garuda. *RDM kite adds as they poped. For the kiter it was difficult to grab the 3rd add. You'll probably end up needing a 2nd kiter towards the end. *The Odin Image's hit pretty hard too; hit roughly 130~200 with no dmg reduction. Easy fight as long as adds are kept busy. SMN, SMN, SMN, SMN, SMN, PLD *SMN's used Garuda with Predator Claws. Also used as Tank. *PLD kited images and ended up dieing at the end of the fight and then killed the SMN who had cured the PLD. *SMN/SCH is ok for this, it does do an AoE that Slows and Gravities whoever gets hit but nobody should be in the vicinity to get hit with it. SMN, SMN, SMN, RNG, RNG, NIN *SMN's used Garuda with Predator Claws. Also used as Tank. *NIN kited adds. *At Zantetsuken (ability) everyone scattered. Then RNGs blink tanked until an Avatar could get hate again. SAM, WAR, RNG, WAR, BRD, WHM *BRD 2hr Double Minuet *Melees zerg. 2hrs used. *BRD kited shadows. *WHM on healing. SAM, SAM, SAM, BRD, RDM/DRK, SCH *BRD 2hr Double Minuet + March. *SAMs Meditate to 300 tp outside of battlefield. Wait for timer. Do a Gekko rain. Sekkanoki -> Gekko -> Gekko -> Meditate -> Gekko. If needed 2hr 3x Gekko, Icarus Wing, Gekko. *SCH can heal and nuke. PLD/NIN, SAM/THF, SAM/THF, SAM/THF, COR/NIN, WHM/SCH *SAMs gave PLD 300 TP prior to start for SW, then planted hate on PLD at start. *COR gave Chaos Roll / Fighter's Roll and kited when adds popped. *WHM on healing. RDM, WHM, PLD/NIN, RNG, SAM/THF, DRK/SAM *PLD subbed NIN and couldn't get hate though SAM tricked him. *RDM couldn't kite the add so he just handled the add straight. *Fight took around 3 minutes. We'll enter the next time with RDM WHM 4 DDs. SMNs, SMNs, SMNs, SMNs, BRD, RDM/NIN *If SMNs stick to where you zone in, keep Odin in the middle. *RDM/NIN keeps on the extreme edge you can run circles all day long. Odin will only summon 3 Adds, claim these with Paralyze. It will help you get going while claiming them as they pop. They will attack SMN as first, should should be fairly simple to run up and grab one. I used [II, occasionally stopped when i was about 18 yalms ahead to cast Ni. This was a mistake though, as I started taking hits when I got all 3. They have decent accuracy and attack fast. So as long as you stay ahead, ensure no one casts on you or around you, you should be fine. *Movement speed is a must for kitter. However with my macro's I have a second or two delay in kiting taking off Dust Gloves and was still able to kite all 3 successfully. *Make sure no one runs in to play with their Avatar during the countdown lol >.> and its an easy win. *Dont stop to Cure yourself if you get low on HP, full buff before you enter using Composure, Phalanx II. *Small but simple measure make sure you put up Aquaveil / spikes, as these seem to enfeeb fairly easily. They resisted Bind. Slow / Paralyze landed great.--Silvenmyst 11:20, March 23, 2010 (CST) DRG/SAM, SAM/WAR, SMN/SCH, WHM/SCH, RDM/NIN *We had a 6th but they couldn't get in. *SAM and DRG went to town on Odin. *WHM was on healing *SMN used Garuda a few times till first image popped. *RDM kitted adds. SMN switched to Ramuh and Thunderstormed it. Took off over 65% of it's HP. RDM finished it off easily. *We kept control of images like this. After image was down, SMN sent Avatar back on Odin. *Battle lasted 3 min 48 seconds. Tannlore 06:49, March 25, 2010 (UTC) SAM, SAM, DRG, MNK, BRD, SMN *We had won 5 time pretty easy quick finish without healing and kite. *SMN if you had Alexander's Perfect Defense make sure you use Earthen Ward and full mp rest before enter bc. *When party start attack Odin SMN use Perfect Defense, seem they Odin's spell, and ability hit on pt's high resist and 0 dmg. quick it finish 2 min 37 sec. SAM/WAR, SAM/WAR, SAM/WAR, PLD/WAR, WHM/SCH, BRD/NIN buffed etc. entered, BRD 2hred att+ att speed+, PLD went in Voked Odin, SAM's all had 300 tp went in all sekkanoki spammed Gekko's 2HR'ed spammed more Gekko's he was dead in 2 minutes and 6 seconds didn't see a 2 hour nor a Image until the very last second a Image spawned right as he died. 99MNK/WAR, 99SMN/WHM Duo My MNK is not that well geared (no empy or relic), so I wasn't sure if I could beat it, but definitely doable with a SMN doing perfect defense and MNK doing hundred fists (or another decently equipped DD that can put out a lot of damage). PD wore off at about 25% but I was able to easily finish the rest of the fight with a couple more WS. Cast PD at the start of the fight and did hundred fists too, seemed to work well or could wait til a little bit in the battle and then use it. Spawned 1 image at the very end of the fight and never started his countdown since the battle was over fast. 99BST/NIN Solo Used Dipper Yuly and 1 Icarus Wing. Let pet solo until first add was spawned, then joined in with Yuly at that time. Saved TP until 50%, then used Ruinator, Icarus Wing, Ruinator. Odin died before he could begin counting down. No pet food was required on my run, but I'd still bring some just in case. 99SAM/WAR Solo VERY easy solo zerg using self light SCx3 w/Kasha and Shoha, TP bonus Kantonotachi/Moonshade. Meditate to 300% TP outside, wait for meditate timer to hit 0 again before entering. Hit Berserk, Sengikori, and Sekkanoki before engaging. Kasha -> Shoha Light. Use Meikyo Shisui. Kasha -> Meditate -> Shoha Light. Kasha -> Shoha Light. And if he's still alive after that hit him with a Konzen-Itai Shoha. I think he only hit me once the whole fight, attacks fast but his acc is crap against a lvl 99. --Sevynwarr 04:05, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Summoner level Does the summon level mean the level required to summon Odin or the level to obtain him? (ie- can i still get him pre-75 and just not summon him?) Ash 01:55, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Trio Sam/WAR SAM/WAR MNK/SAM We used meditate before we went into the fight, popped poison pots, food, berserk, focus, warcry, hasso, pretty much everything. Ran up, started with a Sekka/Kasha > Victory Smite, then blasted away with everything we had. Fight took 1 minute 46 seconds. Easy Peasy. -Killuka of Sylph